


Beso diverso

by sara_f_black



Series: Movimiento estudiantil [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras no estaba muy convencido al inicio, la manifestación pacífica nunca había sido su fuerte, pero al final, la idea de visualizar las calles del congreso rodeadas de parejas besándose había terminado por cuajar como una bofetada en la cara para todos aquellos que les consideraban una minoría desprovista de apoyos. </p><p>El problema de ese tipo de manifestación, es que necesitas tener una pareja para besar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso diverso

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el movimiento "Beso diverso" que consiste en manifestaciones en puntos claves para la comunidad LGBT (generalmente lugares donde se toman decisiones o espacios donde se han presentado casos de discriminación contra personas por su orientación sexual) que consiste en presentarse en grupos numerosos y besarse.

La charla estaba particularmente animada ese día en Café Musain. Oficialmente la asociación de estudiantes de la universidad tenía sus propias instalaciones, pero eran unas oficinas enanas e incómodas dentro del campus, lo que implicaba que el alcohol y la fiesta no estaban bien vistos (por no decir que estaban prohibidos).

En uno de esos acuerdos tácitos que se dan en la universidad parecía acordado que la sala superior del café era la base no oficial de la asociación, lugar de congregación del grupo de estudiantes más comprometidos con las causas sociales y el movimiento estudiantil. Al menos en su mayoría.

Actualmente estaban trabajando en una manifestación a favor de los derechos de la comunidad sexualmente diversa. Habían hablado por horas y finalmente la propuesta de Combeferre había ganado. Enjolras no estaba muy convencido al inicio, la manifestación pacífica nunca había sido su fuerte, pero al final, la idea de visualizar las calles del congreso rodeadas de parejas besándose había terminado por cuajar como una bofetada en la cara para todos aquellos que les consideraban una minoría desprovista de apoyos.

-Es un grito de rebeldía nacido de un beso –había definido Jehan con un tono satisfecho que prometía muy buenas consignas para los carteles y papeletas que podrían hacer para ese día.

-¡Muchos besos! –manifestó Courfeyrac con entusiasmo.

Varios de los presentes eran pareja, así que no tenían problema en apersonarse juntos el día indicado. Joly había manifestado su preocupación por la propensión al contagio de gérmenes, pero como iría con Bousset y Musicheta estaba relativamente seguro. Las parejas hetero lo estaban teniendo más complicado.

-El beso heterosexual también cabe dentro de la campaña, por supuesto. El hecho de que estén ahí significará que apoyan la causa–había explicado Combeferre con calma a Marius y a su bellísima novia Cosette, quien había empezado a acudir a las reuniones desde que habían empezado a salir el año anterior.

Sin embargo, la chica no parecía muy convencida.

-Pero no tendría el mismo efecto si la idea es congregar la mayor cantidad de parejas del mismo sexo, ¿cierto?

Courfeyrac la escuchó y la miró con picardía.

-¿Estarías dispuesta, Cosette?

La rubia notó el tono de reto en su voz y sonrió.

-Si consiguiera la chica apropiada… Esto está lleno de hombres con poco o menos interés en mí por lo que veo.

Marius la miró levemente escandalizado, lo que hizo a Courfeyrac reír. Había dos mujeres más en la reunión, pero Musichetta no estaba cerca de ellos en ese momento. Éponine, en cambio, como era de esperar, sí.

-Yo lo haría –dijo en voz alta.

Courfeyrac , Marius y Cosette se giraron a mirarla, los primeros alarmados y la segunda calculadora. Para sorpresa del primero y consternación del segundo, la rubia asintió, ya fuera por considerarlo un reto o por estar convencida de querer hacerlo. Courfeyrac no podía dejar de pensar que era un poco retorcido que eso fuera lo más cerca que estaría Éponine de poder besar a Marius.

-No sé si voy a querer ver esto –masculló Marius, quien se había puesto ligeramente pálido.

Su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro contrario.

-Oh, créeme: vas a querer. Pero espero que te des cuenta de que esto significa que ahora tienes que buscar pareja.

Marius se giró hacia él con una mirada entre horrorizada y suplicante.

Demonios.

Courfeyrac sabía cómo iba a terminar eso y no iba a poder negarse aunque hubiera tenido otros planes.

\------------------------

La policía se vería muy mal si empezaba a repartir golpes entre una multitud que no hacía más que darse muestras de cariño. Si congregaban suficientes parejas sería una demostración de fuerza de gran importancia. Se había sugerido que Combeferre hablara en la manifestación al haber sido quien había llevado la idea, la cual según decía había funcionado en otros países, pero el chico se había negado, consciente como todos de que el poder de convocatoria de Enjolras era vital para que aquello funcionara.

-¿Funcionar? –había comentado Grantaire con un sarcasmo tan cortante que el entusiasmo de los estudiantes que estaban decidiendo cómo emparejarse se enfrió un poco –. Claro. Matémoslos del asco viendo besos que consideran indecentes para convencerlos de que pongan por escrito a quién nos podemos coger o no.

Enjolras lo había visto muy mal, y sabía que no era por su vocabulario. Tenía que admitir que disfrutaba particularmente cuando intervenciones como aquellas provocaban que el líder de los estudiantes se inspirara en sus discursos llenos de furia y propósito. Sin embargo, no lo decía sólo por eso. Grantaire estaba convencido de que ninguna ley haría que la gente en el día a día dejara de ver a las parejas “diversas” por encima del hombro, con asco y superioridad. Diversas. ¿Quién había elegido semejante adjetivo? No importaba cuántas palabras, eufemismos y teoría queer proclamaran, al final él se iba a acostar con quien le diera la gana y la sociedad lo iba a juzgar incluso aunque no lo hiciera.

Con lo bien poco que le importaba la sociedad. Muchos condenaban a una pareja inocente y tontorrona porque eran del mismo sexo mientras sometían a sus parejas a las peores vejaciones. Lo que ahora se veía mal hace miles de años era el pan nuestro de cada día. Lo que hoy se practica con tranquilidad en unos años, si la humanidad dura tanto, será motivo de asco y desagrado. O tal vez lo contrario. Poco le importaba.

Si fuera heterosexual tampoco pensaría en casarse. ¿A quién le importaba un papel que hablase del para siempre? Matrimonio. ¿A quién le importaba si se llama así o de otra forma?

Todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero como siempre, allí estaba él, con su botella de licor en un rincón mientras miraba a Enjolras coordinar todo el movimiento. Estaba arrebatador, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos fulgurantes, como siempre que se avecinaba una demostración de fuerza del pueblo. Se iban a sumar otras personas y asociaciones pro-diversidad sexual. La prensa se haría presente y su mensaje sacudiría el país.

Repartía tareas a diestra y siniestra; Jehan estaba encargado de las consignas, Feully estaba haciendo los carteles con la misma delicadeza que era capaz de trazar un mapa, Joly, Bousset y Courfeyrac estaban haciendo de contacto en otras universidades, Éponine llevaba mensajes… a él por supuesto no le habían asignado ninguna tarea. La primera vez que había pedido una Enjolras había torcido el gesto como si hubiera hecho una mala broma. La segunda vez le había manifestado la poca utilidad que podía tener para ellos. Después de eso, Grantaire se había dedicado a beber, pero no había dejado el café un sólo día.

-¡Hey, R! –La voz de Combeferre era clara y tranquila, no importaba lo agitado que estuviera el movimiento dentro del café–. Ayúdame con esto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta tenía al frente una pila de hojas por doblar para convertir en panfletos. Dejó la botella a un lado y comprobó que la coordinación le daba todavía para doblar aquello de una manera decente, o algo parecido.

Notó que Enjolras les dirigía una mirada irritada. Seguramente desaprobaba que Combeferre buscara su ayuda después de haberse pronunciado tan vocalmente sobre lo idiota que le parecía la manifestación. También había dicho que le resultaba particularmente excitante pero no por razones políticas.

-¿Está todo listo para el gran día? –preguntó con una sonrisa tirante. Combeferre le agradaba, pero pensar que estaría sobre la tarima con Enjolras y sería con quien compartiría aquel beso multitudinario no dejaba de poner un peso desagradable sobre la boca de su estómago.

-Casi –admitió Combeferre con una sonrisa satisfecha–. ¿Vas a venir?

Grantaire se encogió de hombros y lanzó una mirada en dirección a Enjolras.

-De acuerdo a Apolo la única manera en que puedo colaborar es buscando a alguien que no le importe mi aliento de borracho ese día si pienso dignarme a asistir.

Combeferre negó suavemente, aunque la sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios, en especial al escuchar aquel ridículo mote que Grantaire solía utilizar para referirse a su líder.

-Ya debería ir buscando él a alguien. Está tan metido en la organización que creo que es un detalle en el que no ha pensado.

Grantaire dejó de lado el panfleto que estaba doblando para dar un largo trago a su botella. Dirigió una mirada de interés en dirección a Enjolras pero la apartó de inmediato al notar que Combeferre lo observaba.

-Creía que serías tú –dijo finalmente.

El chico se encogió de hombros, aunque Grantaire pudo notar un brillo divertido en su mirada.

-Podría haber sido. Pero Bahorel no tenía pareja y me lo pidió –miró en dirección a Enjolras y el tono de su voz cambió un poco, sonaba ligeramente burlón, lo que era extraño en él–. De todas formas, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que nadie quiera besar a Enjolras ese día? Alguien aparecerá.

Grantaire dio un largo trago a su botella.

Sí, alguien aparecería.

\------------------------

La manifestación era un éxito. La cantidad de parejas resultaba incontable desde la tarima pero Enjolras sabía que su voz y su mensaje iban a llegar a todos. Los gritos de las consignas lo estremecían y cada vez se congregaba más gente, ya fuera a participar, ya fuera a escuchar, ya fuera a ver lo que pasaba.

La adrenalina corría rauda por sus venas y la emoción de ver a tantas personas dispuestas a manifestarse por lo que creían hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. Pero su discurso era inteligente, serio y arrollador. Podía ver a personas que asentían y la prensa estaba extasiada pensando en los reportajes que saldrían, para bien o para mal, sobre eso.

Cuando dio la instrucción de que a la señal era el momento del beso, un rumor fuertísimo recorrió la multitud.

Luego, había empezado.

A sus pies, cientos de parejas se unían en besos largos, profundos y sentidos. La idea era prolongar aquello todo lo posible y nadie parecía tener prisa, excepto los fotógrafos que corrían de un lado a otro como locos.

Desde la tarima pudo ver a Joly y Boussett quienes se besaban con la calma propia de las parejas que se conocen de memoria y disfrutan cada momento. Lo de Feully y Jehan tenía un punto de curiosidad y de entusiasmo ante la novedad. Pudo ver la tensión retadora entre Éponine y Cosette antes de fundirse en un beso que parecía una batalla más que una caricia, a la vez que Courfeyrac tomaba a Marius de la nuca y lo obliga a dejar de mirar al tiempo que lo besaba como siempre habría querido hacer pero nunca había podido (o eso le había confiado Combeferre cuando le había comentado el plan de ambas parejas, no que Enjolras lo hubiera notado de otra manera).

Cuando vio a los fotógrafos que se dirigían hacia él notó que también debería estar besando a alguien, pero al girarse a buscar a Combeferre lo encontró bastante ocupado con Bahorel.

Mientras tanto, él estaba solo.

El primer flash de las cámaras desató una señal de alarma en él. No podía congregar una manifestación como aquella y no participar. Otro flash y el inicio del pánico se acentuó en su estómago.

En eso escuchó los pasos precipitados que subían a la tarima y al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Grantaire. Invadió su espacio personal de inmediato, levantando una mano hacia él. Pudo sentir los dedos generalmente torpes enredarse con firmeza entre sus cabellos.

-Si lo permites… -susurró Grantaire. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, sabía que Enjolras no podía negarse en ese momento.

Ni siquiera intentó hacerlo. Sin detenerse a asentir, lo besó él primero.

\------------------------

La manifestación había sido un éxito. Enjolras tenía que admitir que había perdido la noción del tiempo por un momento, o tal vez por varios minutos. Sus sentidos se habían vuelto algo borrosos cuando Grantaire los había eclipsado.

No estaba totalmente sobrio, pero su aliento no tenía la misma esencia fuerte que solía sentirse en él. Olía a una mezcla de colonia y tabaco, llevaba una barba sin hacer de al menos un día que raspaba un poco y la mano que no había enterrado entre sus cabellos se había posado de manera posesiva en su espalda. Por unos segundos Grantaire lo había llenado todo. O varios minutos. Quizá lo segundo.

Luego, cuando finalmente se habían separado para algo más que un instante en el cual tomar aire de nuevo, Enjolras había escuchado el clamor de la multitud. Los aplausos, los gritos y las consignas. Le tomó un momento separar sus ojos de los de Grantaire para girarse hacia la muchedumbre y retomar su papel como líder.

En medio del delirio ensordecedor que se apoderó de la manifestación no supo en qué momento había desaparecido Grantaire de su lado.

\------------------------

-Mi abuelo va a matarme –declaró Marius al día siguiente al ver las fotos que señalaban al pie de página la “entusiasta participación del joven heredero de la familia Gillenormand en la manifestación del beso diverso”.

Habían pasado dos días desde la manifestación y seguían saliendo publicaciones al respecto.

-Es una buena foto –dijo Cosette en tono consolador antes de darle un beso ella misma.

Marius no sonaba realmente preocupado. Simplemente había declarado un hecho. Hacía ya un par de años que se había independizado de su abuelo, aceptando todas las consecuencias que aquello implicaba.

-No es mi mejor ángulo –se quejó Courfeyrac antes de reírse y volver a dejar el periódico en la mesa–. Vaya desperdicio, debieron sacarte a Éponine y a ti, Cosette. Eso valía la pena inmortalizarlo.

Marius negó con una sonrisa resignada.

-No tardará en salir en alguna revista de la prensa rosa.

Cosette sonrió con picardía.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo? –preguntó Courfeyrac con curiosidad–. El beso, claro.

-Una dama no dice esas cosas –replicó Cosette con todo el tono de niña bien que le salía de maravilla, aunque su expresión fuera abiertamente traviesa.

Marius estrechó la mano sobre su cintura y Courfeyrac rió.

-Tendré que preguntarle a Éponine entonces.

La réplica desde la mesa atrás de la de ellos no se hizo esperar.

-¡Escuché eso!

Courfeyrac se estiró para ver por encima del hombro de Cosette y encontrarse con la mirada irritada de la chica a la que había aludido.

-Te intercambio información, seguro que te interesa –propuso arqueando ambas cejas e ignorando a propósito el sonrojo adorable que cubría el rostro de Marius.

Éponine no se dignó a responder, aunque Courfeyrac notó en su mirada que había dado en el clavo.

\------------------------

-¿Han visto a Grantaire?

Combeferre tenía un autocontrol admirable, pero escuchar a Enjolras preguntar por él ya se venía haciendo costumbre, así que no le costó un mayor esfuerzo evitar sonreír cuando se dirigió a Courfeyrac, Marius y Cosette. El primero parecía relajado y bromeaba como siempre, mientras Cosette estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba Marius, abrazada a su cuello.

Había contado con Marius y Cosette para que fueran una de las parejas heterosexuales participando de la manifestación, pero había decidido no decir nada cuando había escuchado los planes que tenían: no quería arriesgarse a que Courfeyrac no se lo perdonara nunca aunque no le dijera ni media palabra al respecto.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada al escuchar la pregunta seria y realmente interesada de Enjolras. Habían pasado dos días desde la manifestación y nadie había vuelto a ver a Grantaire. No contestaba llamadas ni mensajes por ningún medio y de no conocerlo bien, habrían estado preocupados.

Lo más probable era que hubiera salido a emborracharse después de desaparecer entre la muchedumbre tras besar a Enjolras. Combefere sólo esperaba que no se hubiera excedido. Al menos no demasiado.

-Oh sí, justo aquí –dijo Cosette girando el periódico sobre la mesa. Marius rió mientras la sostenía por la cintura para que no se cayera. En la portada aparecía una foto de más de medio plano de la manifestación, con Enjolras y Grantaire enfocados al centro.

-Bueno, _eso_ es un beso –enfatizó Courfeyrac con una sonrisa divertida. Otra persona podía resultar pesada, pero el chico tenía una manera de bromear que solía sacarles una sonrisa a sus amigos. Conocía el punto exacto para reírse con alguien y no de alguien.

Sin embargo, aunque todos los demás sonrieron, Enjolras sólo torció el gesto y siguió su camino hacia la mesa del fondo, acompañado por Combeferre.

-Ya vendrá –le aseguró su amigo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en gesto tranquilizador–. Ya sabes que tampoco es fanático de nuestras reuniones.

Enjolras frunció el ceño.

-No suele perdérselas de todos modos.

Esta vez Combeferre se mordió el lado interior dela mejilla para evitar la sonrisa.

-Cualquiera diría que lo extrañas por aquí.

Enjolras le dirigió una mirada molesta. No terminaba de perdonarle haberlo dejado solo sobre la tarima. Y eso que no había deducido que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Tengo que darle las gracias y felicitarlo por haber decidido unirse a nosotros. Eso es todo.

¿Decidido unirse? Combeferre arqueó ambas cejas pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Se dedicaron a revisar las repercusiones de la manifestación y plantear nuevos planes de acción.

Grantaire apareció finalmente cuando ya caía la noche. Enjolras y Combeferre estaban por marcharse cuando se cruzaron con él en las escaleras que llevaban al piso del café que usaba la asociación de punto de reunión informal.

Se detuvo de golpe al verlos. Combeferre habría apostado que lo último que quería era encontrarse de frente con Enjolras de buenas a primeras.

-Oh mira, el desaparecido –comentó Combeferre intentado evitar un momento de silencio incómodo.

Grantaire sonrió de manera tensa. Llevaba una botella en la mano pero parecía ligeramente nervioso.

-¿Me extrañaban? –preguntó con tiento. Estaba inseguro sobre cómo iba a ser recibido. Vaya. Tampoco lo culpaba.

-Me preguntaba dónde estabas –replicó Enjolras con cierta severidad. Aunque Combeferre lo conocía lo suficiente: se acababa de humedecer los labios. Ni aunque lo intentara hubiera podido negárselo–. Desapareciste el otro día.

Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

-Ya había hecho mi trabajo –sus ojos chispearon y Combeferre vio asomar la insolencia habitual en ellos–. Me dijiste que me buscara a alguien que no le importara mi aliento en ese momento…

Enjolras se tensó y Grantaire se mostró complacido de sí mismo ante la reacción. Combeferre ocultó su expresión de disgusto, pero era esperable que ambos intentaran regresar a terreno conocido.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a la causa después de todo –comentó Enjolras con la mayor sequedad que le fue posible, optando por ignorar el comentario.

Grantaire arqueó ambas cejas.

-Apolo: Yo sólo tengo una causa.

Combeferre se mordió el labio inferior cuando Enjolras se quedó sin replicar por unos momentos. Grantaire levantó la botella hacia él como si fuera a brindar y tras dar un trago aprovechó el momento para seguir subiendo. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Enjolras y luego lo miró a él con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Recuérdame invitarte a una cerveza luego –le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Enjolras se giró para verlo llegar al piso superior, aunque Grantaire no se giró a mirarlos de nuevo. Combeferre miró a su amigo con cautela, quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No es un mal tipo –comentó finalmente en un tono entre el hastío y la curiosidad, si eso era posible–. Alguien debería tener suficiente influencia sobre él como para ayudarlo a dejar los malos hábitos.

Sin esperar su réplica Enjolras continuó el camino escaleras abajo. Combeferre se tomó un momento para respirar profundo. Lo de beso diverso había sido un buen plan, pero ya veía que ese par no se lo pondría fácil: tendría que pensar en algo más.


End file.
